Fair and Worm-er
"Fair and Worm-er" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April and released in May. Script NOTICE: The story may not have swearing in it. It starts off with a forest. Narrator: Ohhhh what a beautiful day! What a lovely morning! Shhh, quiet. You can now hear, an apple drop... Suddenly, a apple then drops from the tree and lands on the ground. Narrator: And then... Early the worm (Who previously appeared in A Wacky Worm) sees this and rushes to it quickly. Suddenly, he stops in terror as Diller is seen guarding the apple. He runs off while Diller chases him. Suddenly, he pauses and starts running while Grodo is seen chasing after him. Grodo also pauses only for the brown bulldog to chase after him. The Bulldog pauses and runs away as a dog catcher sets his sights on him. Suddenly, the dog catcher then stops to his own wife. Dog Catcher's Wife: (Breaks the fourth wall) I'm his wife! And I am not afraid of no man or beast! Mouse: No? I'm a beast! He then growls like one and the wife screams. Dog Catcher's Wife: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! MOUSE OH MOUSE!!! SHOO SHOO!! She then runs off while Mouse chases after her. Dog Catcher: (Breaks the fourth wall) Everybody wants to get into the act... Meanwhile, Diller is seen grabbing an apple and painting his hand the same picture. He then places the apple on the grass and Early comes out. He then gets a mallet out and smacks the "apple" only for Diller to scream and look at his hand, which is all red. He then starts chasing after Early only for him to find the bulldog cornering Grodo near a tree. The Bulldog manages to get up but Grodo is seen eating bananas while throwing their peels at the bulldog's feet. This causes the Bulldog to slip only for him to look down and sees the dog catcher. Diller sees this and thinks about this. Diller's mind: "Birds chase worms... Cats chase Birds... Dogs chase cats... conclusion: I GOTTA HELP THE DOG.". He then gets an bright idea. Diller goes underneath the dog catcher's net without being caught and cuts to bottom only for the Bulldog to get stuck in the net. Quickly, Diller goes to a city dump and wears a broken boot and kicks the dog catcher in the leg causing him to scream. Diller takes off the boot and runs off while the dog catcher chases after him. The Bulldog then focuses on Grodo who is seen running off. Bulldog then takes off his net and chases after him. Meanwhile, the dog catcher is seen looking for Diller, who is seen behind a rock with an apple. Early the worm is seen looking through with some glasses and spots an apple. He however, also finds the dog catcher's wife for a second running away from mouse. He releases a small bomb to hit Diller. However, Grodo is seen hiding behind a tree from the bulldog. Early sees he is about to hit Grodo and he quickly moves him away, and puts Diller near a tree. The bombs explodes skinning Diller. Diller: (Breaks the fourth wall and laughs) Never even touched me! Early then shows Diller a mirror and runs off. His skin then reattaches on him falling on him. The next scene shows Early finding an apple and is about to get it. However, Diller, Grodo, Bulldog and the dog catcher are also seen about to catch their own victim. Early then sneezes by accident. Others: Bless you! Suddenly, they all see each other and start running. They all stomp across a bridge with each footstep being heard from Early, Diller, Grodo, Bulldog and the dog catcher. However, the dog catcher's wife is also heard screaming running off while the mouse continues to chase her. They then come across a dead end without noticing and a loud crash is heard. The dog catcher gets off from the wall and Early, Diller, Grodo and the Bulldog are seen flattened on him. He then takes all of them off one by one and then continues the chase after grabbing his net. Suddenly, they run away only for a skunk with the sign that says "FRED" to come out. The five run off while Fred the skunk follows them from behind hopping. They hide in a plank construction area. Early the worm comes out of his hiding spot and walks to his left. Diller, Grodo, the Bulldog and the catcher are also seen. The animals are seen on planks and they land on each other's head. The dog catcher continues to walk without noticing and pauses. He goes to his right and the animals continue walking on the planks. Early then lands on a plank near Diller and he chases after him. Early and Diller then land on a plank near Grodo and Grodo chases after them. Same with the Bulldog once Early, Diller and Grodo land on his plank. The dog catcher however, is seen on bare ground. Early, Diller, Grodo and the Bulldog land on the ground and the dog catcher chases after them. Suddenly, they stop only for the dog catcher's wife to run across the path being chased by Mouse. They continue their large chase. Suddenly, they are seen running to their left while Fred the skunk comes out. Early hides in his hole. However, Diller, Grodo, Bulldog and the dog catcher also attempt to hide in the hole. Fred the skunk looks at the big hole that looks like the dog catcher. Inside the hole, everyone is seen crowded up. Early then has had enough and grabs a pin from his pocket. Diller: OOO!! Grodo: OUCH! Bulldog: YEOW!!! Dog Catcher: OOWWW!!! They all then see Fred and run off in terror. Meanwhile, Early comes out with a gas mask as Fred looks at him with confusion. Narrator: Umm, pardon me but... do you have to go through all the just to get something to eat? Early: Eating nothing. This is the last furnace department in town! He then enters the apple with a door. He then comes out of it with a towel, enters a smaller apple and closes the door while it irises out on the smaller apple ending the episode. Trivia * Early the worm and Diller the bird from A Wacky Worm return in this episode. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:High and Grodo Episodes Category:Bulldog Episodes Category:Dog Catcher Episodes Category:Narrator Episodes Category:Dog Catcher's Wife Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Fred the Skunk Episodes Category:Early the Worm Episodes Category:Diller the Bird Episodes